Falling Up To Heaven
by LilyLove7
Summary: TRADUCTION. Il essayait seulement de vivre sa vie après avoir survécu à un accident qui l'avait laissé avec la mort de son père et la perte d'un membre. Ce qu'il obtint fut un voyage dans les ténèbres, des mauvaises surprises à chaque tournants et un karma le poursuivant à chaque instant. AU.


**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, tout comme l'histoire qui est de l'auteure R.G. Waffles**

**Si vous voulez allez lire cette histoire dans son format original en anglais, cherchez la sous le même titre!**

**Ayakaaa la compagnie! Je suis une étudiante en traduction, et comme je considère que le talent vient avec la pratique, je vous présente une histoire que j'ai totalement adorée, pleine d'angoisse et de souffrances, spécialement pour Sasuke. Je tenais absolument à la faire partager à la langue francophone! Ce sera une très longue histoire, qui contient 31 looong et délicieux chapitres. Il n'y a pas de yaoi, mais une très forte amitié! J'espère qu'elle sera autant populaire ici que dans le fandom anglophone (695 reviews!)**

**Veuillez m'informer si vous voyez des erreurs ou des phrases qui ne font aucun sens!**

_**Chapitre 1 : Ouvre les yeux**_

- Allons-y, Itachi.

Les deux frères se tenaient dans la pièce sombre, leur seule source de lumière provenant de la lune qui éclairait à travers la fente des rideaux. Elle illuminait le visage d'un clown faisant office de veilleuse et transformait son sourire innocent en une grimace menaçante et hargneuse qui…

- Es-tu certain d'être prêt, Sasuke?

_Concentre-toi!_

- Oui, je suis... ah! Trop serré!

Sasuke tenta de se positionner plus confortablement.

- Arrête, tu me fais mal!

- Désolé…

Itachi Uchiwa desserra la couverture écarlate qu'il avait attachée autour du cou de son jeune frère, qui se détendit visiblement.

- C'est mieux?

Sasuke hocha sa tête couronnée d'un sous-vêtement et sourit, brandissant le signe de paix à son grand frère avec deux petits doigts. Habillé uniquement de pantalons de pyjama beaucoup trop grand pour lui, il saisit la lampe de poche posée sur son lit.

- Allons chasser le croque-mitaine! s'exclama-t-il.

_(Est-ce que tu viens de sourire?)_

Itachi eu un petit sourire en coin et attrapa sa propre lampe. Sasuke avait des cauchemars qui réveillaient l'ensemble du manoir Uchiwa chaque nuit, alors Itachi s'était proposé d'aider Sasuke à affronter ses peurs. Ce soir, ils allaient s'aventurer dans le placard pour attraper le monstre qui s'y cachait une bonne fois pour toute.

- Attend, on doit s'assurer qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut, dit le plus vieux.

- D'accord, d'accord! s'impatienta Sasuke. Lampes, présentes?

Itachi agita la sienne.

- Présentes.

- Capes, présentes?

Itachi attacha une nappe autour de son cou.

- Présentes.

- Casque repousseur de croque-mitaine, présent?

- Euhm…

- Itachi! se plaignit Sasuke, tapant du pied pour bien marquer son point. Tu ne peux pas m'aider à combattre le monstre si tu n'as pas le casque repousseur de croque-mitaine!

- Mais il est _ridicule_! rétorqua Itachi. J'ai déjà accepté de porter la cape!

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce que son petit frère fabriquait, Sasuke avait sauté du lit en criant. Dans ses mains, il tenait une paire très colorée de… sous-vêtement.

- Sasuke!

Le petit garçon prit Itachi d'assaut, réussissant à le maintenir contre le sol. Ils luttèrent un moment, mais, finalement, Itachi se rassit avec un nouveau chapeau, un air mécontent et un Sasuke poussant des cris de joie.

_(Tu __**as **__souris!)_

- Casque repousseur de croque-mitaine, présent? dit-il gaiement.

- … Présent… grommela Itachi.

Il ajusta le sous-vêtement de façon à ce que la poche avant ne recouvre pas ses yeux. Oh, Sasuke allait payer cher pour cette humiliation! Il se mit debout, replaça son haut de pyjama et fit face à son petit frère, qui dansait d'un pied à l'autre, inquiet.

- Tu devrais peut-être y aller d'abord, hésita Sasuke.

- Très bien, mais quand j'appellerai à l'aide, tu ferais bien de venir, entendu?

- Bonne chance! chuchota le plus jeune. N'oublie pas d'éclairer son nez avec la lampe! C'est son point faible!

Itachi refit son petit sourire en coin.

- Merci de l'information, dit-il avant de s'apprêter à ouvrir le placard.

- Attend!

Les bras courts de Sasuke étaient soudainement autour de sa taille, le serrant très fort.

- Je t'aime, 'tachi, murmura-t-il.

Même s'il n'osa pas le montrer, Itachi sourit tendrement, caché par les ombres.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Itachi appelait à l'aide de l'intérieur du placard.

- Sasuke, viens vite! cria-t-il. Je crois qu'un de ses tentacules a attrapé mes chevilles!

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et gigota fébrilement.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? _

Ses yeux explorèrent nerveusement les alentours avant d'atterrir sur le placard. Son frère avait des problèmes! Il avait promis de l'aider! Ravalant sa peur et gonflant sa poitrine, il alluma sa lampe et se mit à courir.

- J'arrive, Itachi!

_(Mère, mère! Il sourit!)_

Il ouvrit grand la porte du placard et éclaira l'intérieur. La silhouette d'Itachi bougeait dans tous les sens, faisant tomber plusieurs livres et autres objets que Sasuke avait toujours refusé de se débarrasser. Il y avait même un tutu de ballerine caché dans un coin… non pas qu'il l'ait jamais _utilisé_…

- Je vais te sauver!

Il sonnait beaucoup plus brave qu'il ne l'était. Ses mains faisaient trembler la lampe et il l'agita de tous les côtés dans l'espoir qu'elle heurte sa cible. L'une de ses mains recouvrit ses yeux.

La pièce résonna soudainement d'un silence de mort. Sasuke enleva avec méfiance un a un les doigts de sur ses yeux. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de son grand frère, il eut un hoquet d'horreur.

_Oh mon dieu! J'ai tué Itachi!_

C'est alors que...

- Tu as réussi, Sasuke!

Le visage d'Itachi apparut devant lui, ses mains posées sur les petites épaules de Sasuke.

- Tu as tué le croque-mitaine! Il est parti! Tu as réussi!

Sasuke eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour comprendre totalement sa réussite, mais quand le message se rendit à son cerveau, il eut un grand sourire et donna un coup de poing dans les airs.

- J'ai réussi! s'exclama-t-il. Plus de croque-mitaine! Plus de cauchemars!

_(Sasuke? Sasuke, est-ce que tu m'entends?)_

Alors qu'il regardait son petit frère célébrer, Itachi cacha furtivement derrière son dos le serpent en peluche avec lequel il se battait.

Hé, ce qu'il ne savait pas ne lui ferait pas de mal, non?

_BAM!_

Sasuke observa Itachi vieillir en un clin d'œil. Vieil Itachi était maintenant penché sur un bureau, entouré par des piles et des piles de papiers. Une unique lumière était allumée dans la pièce. Les rideaux, fermés étroitement, cachaient le noir profond de la nuit dans leurs ombres. Toute la maisonnée dormait.

Ou c'est ce que croyait Itachi.

Il y eut un petit coup sur son épaule. Se retournant avec un air fatigué, il localisa son frère, plus vieux, avec un visage plus vif. Il tenait une toile blanche sous un bras et un paquet de peinture dans sa main.

- Itachi, chuchota Sasuke, afin que leurs parents ne se réveillent pas. Peins pour moi.

- Pas ce soir, Sasuke, répondit Itachi avec un soupir, retournant à son bureau. J'ai trop de travail.

- Tu as toujours trop de travail!

Néanmoins, Sasuke laissa son frère tranquille.

_(Je vous jure que je ne mens pas, monsieur. Je l'ai vu!)_

Itachi alla un peu plus tard vérifier que Sasuke allait bien. Il le découvrit endormi, la toile étendue à côté de son lit, la peinture éparpillée sur le sol et une expression paisible sur son visage blême.

Itachi peintura cette nuit-là.

_BAM!_

La scène changea abruptement à nouveau.

Il tombait…

…Tombait…

_(Sasuke, s'il-te-plaît, ouvre simplement les yeux!)_

Qui était-ce?

- Itachi? appela Sasuke dans les ténèbres qui se pressaient contre ses yeux.

Le vent sifflait autour de lui alors qu'il tombait dans le néant. Oh regarde, c'est le sol.

- Bonjour Sasuke, dit le sol. Viens plus proche que je te rencontre. Nous allons devenir des meilleurs amis, j'en suis sûr. Pendant que j'y suis, pourquoi je ne te donnerai pas un massage… peut-être même une transformation complète?

_(Ouvre les yeux!)_

_WHAM!_

Sasuke tenta de bouger, des hurlements jaillissant de sa gorge, une sueur froide présente partout sur sa peau. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était de la souffrance. Douloureuse, impossible à supporter, rien d'autre. Quelqu'un au loin sanglotait hystériquement.

_Mais qu'est-ce que...?_

Il sentait vaguement des mains puissantes recouvrir sa poitrine, elles le forçaient à retourner sur le sol – non, sur un lit? Il ouvrit des yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés et ne vit que du flou et du blanc.

_Quand suis-je arrivé ici…?_

- Sasuke!

Il tourna douloureusement la tête en direction de la voix. Un battement sourd résonnait à ses oreilles et troublait sa vision. Sasuke essaya de lever ses mains pour se frotter les yeux, mais elles étaient comme des poids lourds rattachés à de fragiles bâtons et s'il les bougeait, ils allaient se briser.

- Sasuke, tu m'entends? Tu me vois?

Ah, c'était cette voix familière… il l'avait entendue il y a quelques instants. Quel était son nom…?

Sa vision redevint un peu plus nette.

- Itachi?

Plus facile à penser qu'à dire.

C'était son frère, la version plus vieille de ses précédents… rêves? échevelé, avec des yeux qui montraient tant d'émotions que Sasuke sut immédiatement que quelque chose allait horriblement mal.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il ne put continuer. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec sa voix. Elle ne sonnait pas de la façon qu'il voulait, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis un long moment.

Les pleurs étaient de plus en plus forts et commençaient à irriter Sasuke. Il se tourna pour apercevoir la silhouette de sa mère. Son visage était enfoncé dans ses mains et ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son dos en mèches entremêlées et négligées. Sasuke ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la lumière, mais sa peau avait une teinte cireuse.

- Qu'es… pass? réussit-il à dire d'une voix enrouée.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi Itachi semblait aussi près de pleurer qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait mis sa mère dans un tel état. Mais, plus que tout, il voulait savoir pourquoi son corps lui faisait _aussi mal!_

- Oh, merci mon dieu.

Et soudainement, Itachi lui faisait un câlin.

_Un câlin._

Il ne lui avait pas montré d'affection depuis des années!

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

- I... Itachi?

Il se tourna vers sa mère. Elle avançait vers lui avec les bras tendus.

- M… mm... maman?

- Il se souvient! s'étouffa sa mère alors qu'elle l'enveloppait dans une douloureuse étreinte à lui briser les os.

Sasuke grimaça.

- Il n'a pas de perte de mémoire!

_Perte de mémoire?!_

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit? demanda Itachi lorsque leur mère détacha ses bras de Sasuke pour se mettre à lui caresser les cheveux. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens?

Qu'était-il supposé se rappeler?

…

_Oh._

Les souvenirs l'avalèrent avec la même force qu'un tsunami.

Il tombait…

…tombait…

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Ses bras se remirent à fonctionner. L'adrénaline, se dit-il. Il en avait tant soudainement. Avec des mains tremblantes, il agrippa sauvagement ses cheveux, un peu masochiste, les yeux exorbités.

- Non, non!

- Calme-toi, mon chéri! dit Mikoto, essayant d'enlever doucement les mains de son fils de sa tête. Tu ne devrais pas bouger et te blesser, alors que tu viens enfin de te réveiller!

- Enfin réveillé? s'exclama Sasuke. J'ai été endormi combien de temps?

Ce fut Itachi qui répondit après une longue pause. Sa voix était monotone, mais Sasuke pouvait quand même sentir une once d'hésitation.

- Tu as été dans le coma pendant six mois.

_Un…_

_Deux…_

_Trois…_

- _Six mois?!_

Sasuke se releva, sans restriction cette fois, les draps tombant sur ses jambes et découvrant son torse complètement bandé. Sa canule nasale fut férocement arrachée de son cartilage et plusieurs aiguilles et fils se déconnectèrent de son corps avec douleur, mais il était trop préoccupé pour s'en rendre compte. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui allait _pire _que pas!

- Maman, pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens pas ma jambe gauche? demanda-t-il.

Du sang commençait à dégoutter de son nez à sa bouche. Le goût était écœurement familier.

Attention! Attention! Niveau d'alerte maximum! Évacuation immédiate!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la sueur qui avait séché se remis à couler. Tout allait trop vite. Les choses allaient de pire en pire trop rapidement. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce _n'était pas_ réel! Sasuke posa une main sur le drap pour le repousser, mais Itachi l'arrêta.

- C'est normal que tu n'arrives pas à bouger tes muscles, lui affirma-il. Tu n'es plus habitué à les utiliser, tu devras suivre une physiothérapie.

Une partie de Sasuke savait qu'il mentait. Cette partie rejeta la poigne de son frère.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi!

Et il arracha la couverture de ses jambes.

Cessa de respirer.

Mikoto le regarda à travers les larmes qui s'étaient reformées.

- Je suis tellement désolée, mon chéri….

Les yeux de Sasuke roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Le moniteur cardiaque s'anima brusquement, n'ayant pas été déconnecté de son doigt.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? cria Mikoto d'un ton strident.

- Choc, se murmura Itachi à lui-même.

Il réalisa soudainement le danger et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Choc! Il entre en état de choc!

Il fut aux côtés de Sasuke en un instant, criant pour un docteur alors qu'il tapotait rudement les joues de son frère.

- Reste avec moi, Sasuke! Reste avec moi!

Mais les yeux de son frère étaient déjà vides.

Et il était inconscient.

**o.o.O.O.o.o**

Sasuke grogna, assis à l'arrière de la voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regardant par la fenêtre. C'est une journée d'été ensoleillée, une journée parfaite pour nager, jouer au parc ou aller pique-niquer, ce qu'il allait justement faire.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il _voulait_ le faire.

Son père était installé à l'avant de la Bentley décapotable, sa bouche fermée en une fine ligne et ses yeux fixant la route. Ils étaient supposés rejoindre sa mère et son frère au parc, à côté de la rivière qui traversait la ville.

_Tap, tap, tap . . ._

Sasuke serra les dents.

_Tap, tap, tappity-tap . . ._

Il chercha autour de lui la source du son agaçant. Apparemment, c'était les doigts de son père qui étaient pris d'un tic. Ils ne cessaient de taper sur le volant.

Son père n'avait _jamais _de tic…. Ou ne montrait jamais d'émotion.

Bizarre.

Il retourna à sa fenêtre.

_Tap, tap, tap . . ._

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de taper des doigts, _papa_? demanda-t-il, crachant le dernier mot comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron.

- Ferme-la, _fiston_.

C'était bon à savoir que la haine était mutuelle.

Sasuke détestait son père – haïssait son père. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne détestait plus qu'être en sa _présence_. Il émit un grognement et continua à fixer le paysage. Ils se dirigeaient vers le pont qui passait loin au-dessus de la rivière. Il pouvait voir les gens de la taille d'un raisin assis dans les champs luxuriants qui s'étendaient jusqu'aux berges, certaines personnes cachées par les arbres, d'autres en train de courir avec leurs chiens, leurs lamas… Quoi?

Sasuke eut un petit sourire en repérant le chapeau d'un orange brillant qui appartenait à sa mère. Il pouvait à peine la voir, puisqu'il était trop haut, et elle lui apparaissait de la taille d'une fourmi, mais il _savait_ que c'était le sien. Après tout, qui d'autre porterait un chapeau aussi ridicule? Voyant quelque chose de blanc à côté d'elle, Sasuke sut que c'était une toile, et devina que son frère était caché derrière, en train de peindre.

L'auto s'arrêta.

Fugaku gloussa.

_Mais qu'est-ce que...?_

Dans toutes les quinze-presque-seize années de sa vie, Sasuke n'avait jamais, pas même une _seule_ fois entendu son père glousser, encore moins rire.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

Son père éclata soudainement de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire sincère, non. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle. Pas de clown en train de se pendre, pas de tueurs en série se promenant en ville…. Absolument rien de drôle selon Sasuke.

C'était plus comme... un rire _dément_.

- Papa? se risqua Sasuke.

Il s'avança sur son siège. Fugaku se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire collé sur le visage. Sasuke se recula aussi vite. Derrière eux, plusieurs voitures klaxonnèrent. Ils en étaient encore au début du pont et Sasuke ne pouvait pas en voir le bout.

Planter ses yeux dans ceux de son père le fit frissonner.

Une lueur maniaque brillait dans son regard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. On aurait que son père était presque _fou_.

- Papa, est-ce que ça va? demanda Sasuke, alors qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots auparavant. Peut-être que tu devrais sortir…

- Bon à rien, murmura Fugaku alors qu'il fixait la route. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Tout est sans valeur. Tout est _mal_, tellement _mal_, et tellement _bien_, mal, bien, mal…

Fugaku ne cessait ne répéter ces mots. Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent. Il savait que son père le considérait comme un bon à rien, mais de le _dire_ tout haut?

- Pathétique...

Ça faisait mal.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que son père n'était pas dans son état normal. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas. Fugaku appuya sur la pédale de gaz, légèrement.

- Papa, tu devrais peut-être arrêter et aller prendre un peu d'air frais.

Il appuya davantage sur la pédale.

La voiture allait de plus en plus vite.

- Pathétique! s'exclama son père. Tout dans ce monde est pathétique! Pas d'argent! Rien! Tout le monde est _incompétent!_ Des perdants, des incompétents, un service d'entretien pourris…

- Papa, arrête la voiture!

Mais Sasuke réalisa que son père n'allait _pas_ arrêter la voiture. Ils dépassaient la limite de vitesse à présent et étaient toujours au-dessus de la rivière. La fin du pont semblait s'éloigner.

Son père était fou. Sasuke le comprenait maintenant. Il n'était plus en sécurité. Quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. De _vraiment_ mauvais.

La panique l'envahit alors qu'il se battait avec sa ceinture de sécurité qui ne voulait juste _pas_ _s'enlever_!

- Papa! Papa, arête!

Sa voix était montée de plusieurs octaves.

- Mourir! Mourir, c'est ça! C'est parfait! ne cessait de répéter son père. Tu vas mourir, je vais mourir, et nous allons tous mourir et vivre heureux pour toujours en _enfer! _Et on…

- Papa!

Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux à présent. Des larmes de peur. Sasuke avait réussi à détacher sa ceinture, mais les portes étaient toujours verrouillées et ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir même s'il _essayait_ et, de toute façon, ils allaient beaucoup trop _vite_ pour qu'il puisse sauter de la voiture et espérer survivre.

- Papa, s'il-te-plaît! Arrête! Arête!

Il suppliait maintenant. Suppliait pour sa vie.

- Mourir, mourir! C'est ça! C'est la parfaite solution! rit de nouveau Fugaku avec un caquètement qui donnait envie à Sasuke de hurler. Mourir! Mourir! _Mourir_!

Fugaku donna un brusque coup de volant sur le côté. La voiture zigzagua violemment et, juste devant les yeux de Sasuke, ils passèrent au travers de la rambarde du pont.

- Papa!

- Mourir, mourir! psalmodia son père. Je veux mourir!

Et il tombait…

…tombait…

Sasuke n'entendit jamais l'écrasement.

Il était déjà inconscient.

**o.o.O.O.o.o**

**" Le suicide est une solution permanente à un problème temporaire."**

**- Phil Donahue**

**o.o.O.O.o.o**

_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé...?_

_Oh, c'est vrai…_

_Je me suis réveillé, n'est-ce pas?_

_Bonjour, douleur. On se rencontre à nouveau._

_Tap, tap, tap_…

Sasuke grogna et serra les dents.

_Tap, tap, tappity-tap... _

- Ar... Arrêtez, murmura-t-il.

Sa machoire lui faisait mal.

_Tap, tap_..._ tap?_

- Sasuke?

_Oh, cette voix encore…_

Sasuke grommela et se tortilla dans les draps qui étaient étroitement enroulés autour de son corps. Il plissa les yeux, se préparant à la lumière, pour finalement les ouvrir et constater qu'il n'y en avait pas du tout. Il était toujours dans sa chambre d'hôpital, mais les néons fluorescents au-dessus de lui étaient fermés. La seule chose qui illuminait l'air grave de son frère était la lueur de la lune qui brillait au travers des rideaux écartés.

_Comme c'est nostalgique_...

Regardant son frère à travers des yeux bouffis, il fut surpris de découvrir la série d'émotions qui passait dans son regard : du soulagement à la dépression, à la furie et puis un mélange des trois. Mais elles disparurent toutes dans un masque de néant à la seconde où il parla.

- On croyait t'avoir perdu une fois de plus, dit-il. _Je _pensais que tu étais retombé dans le coma.

Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Sasuke ferma brièvement les yeux et ravala la bile qui était montée dans sa gorge à la pensée des affreuses images. Il n'osa pas repousser la couverture sur ses jambes. Peut-être que s'il ne s'assurait pas que ce qu'il avait vu était vrai, alors ne _n'était pas_ vrai.

Itachi s'approcha d'un Sasuke immobile. Ce dernier pouvait clairement voir l'émotion dans ses yeux, peu importe avec combien d'efforts Itachi tentait de le cacher.

- Sais-tu seulement combien de fois nous t'avons presque perdu? dit-il dans un murmure inquiétant.

Sasuke resta silencieux.

- Deux fois, Sasuke.

Itachi virevolta soudain et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Sasuke sursauta au bruit et la ligne émeraude du moniteur cardiaque sauta avec lui.

- _Deux fois! _Tu es entré en arrêt cardiaque _deux fois!_ Et i peine quatre heures, tu es entré en choc cardiogénique et les médecins étaient presque _sûrs_ que tu allais _mourir!_ Ou que tu tomberais dans un coma dont tu n'allais _jamais_ sortir!

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en colère. Il ne comprenait pas un tas de choses dans la brume dans laquelle son cerveau était englué.

- Mère est présentement sous sédatifs.

Il était beaucoup plus calme cette fois, mais son poing ne quittait pas le mur. Sasuke pouvait voir des petites rigoles de sang qui coulaient de ses jointures.

- Elle est devenu hystérique quand tu es entré en état de choc.

Les yeux d'Itachi étaient soudainement en face des siens, creusant dans ses iris.

- Juste… commença-t-il en chuchotant. Ne refais jamais ça.

Sasuke ravala la bile qui revenait une fois de plus et acquiesça avec une lenteur douloureuse. Il essaya d'humidifier ses lèvres gercées, mais se rendit compte que sa langue était trop sèche.

- 'tachi, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Est… est-ce… vr'ment ar'vé?

_S'il-te-plaît non... s'il-te-plaît non... s'il-te-plaît non!_

- Oui.

_Eh bien, merci Mr. Direct._

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser. Une partie de lui croyait toujours que sa jambe était intacte. L'autre ne cessait de rejouer dans son esprit la vision qu'il avait eu : le moignon de sa jambe enveloppée de bandages et manquante à partir de la mi-cuisse. Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La panique envahissait à nouveau son esprit. Itachi le vit immédiatement.

- Sasuke, ne panique pas, commanda-t-il.

- Ne p..p…_panique pas_?!

- Tu vas retourner en état de choc, ou avoir une crise cardiaque, et je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de survivre à une autre…

- _Ma jambe… partie_!

- Ce n'est pas aussi pire qu'il n'y paraît!

- Pas si p… _pire_?!

Sasuke essayait désespérément de s'asseoir, ses membres lui faisaient mal et la vitesse de ses battements de cœur sur le moniteur cardiaque accéléra. Les draps tombaient autour de sa taille et il pouvait presque la voir…

Son corps se mis à tressaillir incontrôlablement. Il perdait le contrôle de tout. Même son esprit semblait sortir de sa tête pour lui apparaître en face de lui, comme si ce n'était pas le sien, comme si rien n'était réel…

Et Itachi le serrait dans ses bras.

Encore.

Sasuke essaya d'échapper à sa poigne, mais Itachi ne fit que le serrer plus fort.

- Calme-toi, exhorta-t-il.

Puis, dans une voix plus suppliante et désespérée que son frère n'avait jamais émis dans ses vingt ans de vie, il dit :

- S'il-te-plaît.

Sasuke dû arrêter.

Les larmes. Elles coulaient maintenant. Il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée d'où elles venaient. Au début, il crut que ce devait être du sang d'une blessure inconnue, mais quand elles atteignirent sa bouche ouverte, il pouvait les goûter. Elles envahirent ses joues et descendirent jusqu'à son menton où elles furent absorbées par le chandail d'Itachi. Avant qu'il ne le sache, son visage était enfoui dans la poitrine de son frère et ses mains agrippaient désespérément le tissu du vêtement.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'passé? sanglota-t-il, incapable de former les mots correctement. Pourquoi? Pourquoi _moi_?

Itachi, ne s'étant retrouvé dans cette situation pas plus de deux fois dans sa vie, tapota avec malaise le dos le son petit frère.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir?

Sasuke était hésitant. Était-ce vraiment _si_ horrible? Mais il hocha la tête du mieux qu'il put et ignora la douleur sourde qui résonnait dans l'ensemble de son corps. Itachi soupira et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot. C'était sa spécialité, après tout.

- Père s'est suicidé.

Le souffle de Sasuke se coinça dans sa gorge. Il le _savait_. Et c'était de _sa_ faute.

- Mère et moi pouvions tout voir d'où nous étions assis. Il y avait des gens qui pointaient du doigt et qui criaient, et quand j'ai vu la Bentley, j'ai vu qui c'était. Et je savais que ça allait forcément arriver.

_Il __**savait?**__ Quoi…?_

- Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu sois dans la voiture avec lui.

- Agissait bizarre. Lui, murmura Sasuke. Je... J'lui ai dit d'arr'ter, mais il… il continuait à crier. Voulait m… m… mourir. La ceinture était b... bloquée et on avançait...

- Je sais, l'interrompit Itachi. Écoute. Les gens tout autour de nous appelaient la police et les ambulanciers. La voiture s'est enfoncée dans la rivière et comme il n'y a pas de courant, je savais qu'elle était au même endroit. C'était une chute d'une centaine de pieds. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser. J'ai plongé.

**o.o.O.O.o.o**

- Itachi!

- Je sais, mère! cria Itachi à sa mère qui commençait à être hystérique. Je _sais!_

C'était le chaos dans l'aire de pique-nique. Les gens couraient partout à la recherche des autorités, des chiens jappaient à cause de la vague qui avait jaillie, et Mikoto poussait un hurlement aigu à la vue de Bentley qui coulait.

Elle fut bientôt complètement submergée dans la rivière. Une foule s'amassa sur les berges et chuchotait à l'horreur de la situation.

Mais Itachi s'apprêtait à faire une action _productive_.

Courant le plus vite possible en direction de la rivière (et poussant plusieurs personne qui étaient dans son chemin), il enleva son chandail, l'autre qu'il portait dessous et même ses pantalons, le laissant presque nu à l'exception de ses boxers noirs. Il savait que ses vêtements ne l'auraient que gêné et noyé, il n'avait pas le choix, même s'il recevait plusieurs regards en échange.

Avec une expertise due à la pratique, il s'élança.

C'était _glacé_! Même s'ils étaient en début d'été, l'eau frappa Itachi avec une telle froideur qu'il jura que, s'il survivait, il serait désormais capable de survivre en Arctique. Il n'y avait pas de courant, mais l'eau était profonde et sale à cause de la vase qui s'était élevé sous l'impact de l'accident.

- Itachi, entendit-il vaguement sa mère hurler. Itachi, _s'il-te-plaît!_

Mais il entra dans les ténèbres sous l'eau en retenant son souffle. Il devait faire vite. Avec cette température, il n'arriverait pas à garder son souffle longtemps.

Avec l'adrénaline qui envahissait ses veines, il chercha désespérément la Bentley. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle explose, mais quand même…

Là!

Il eut du mal à supprimer un hoquet d'horreur à la vue du véhicule. Tout l'avant était complètement enfoncé dans le sol vaseux. Ce qui _était_ visible consistait en la moitié de la voiture à partir du siège passager. Et sur le siège, une tête. Une tête aux cheveux noirs.

Sasuke.

Ses pieds nus le propulsèrent vers le haut et sa tête perça les eaux. Il entendait les murmures et les hoquets des gens sur le bord. Il les ignora et replongea.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la voiture du côté de Sasuke, il pouvait voir qu'elle était complètement remplie d'eau. Et, à sa grande horreur… de sang. Le liquide rouge se mélangeait à l'eau et l'embrouillait au point qu'il ne pouvait voir que les cheveux de son frère qui flottaient autour de lui.

Serrant les dents, il tira désespérément la porte du passager.

Coincée.

Le sable l'avait enveloppée et nuisait au mécanisme. À chaque fois que ses mains tentaient de le repousser, l'eau le ramenait. En découragement absolu, Itachi tenta la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Il donna un solide coup de poing à la fenêtre.

Elle se brisa immédiatement, devant être déjà affaiblie par la chute, des morceaux de vitre brisée flottant sinistrement dans l'eau. Itachi fit abstraction du sang qui coulait de ses doigts brisés et douloureux et se concentra sur son frère. De sa position, il pouvait aussi voir le siège avant.

Et quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

Son père, attaché sur son siège par sa ceinture damnée, était écrasé entre son siège et le devant de l'automobile détruite… des éclats de métal réduisaient sa poitrine en charpie et un sourire serein flottait sur son visage.

Itachi porta la main à sa bouche aussi vite que l'eau le lui permettait et remonta à la surface une fois de plus. Quand sa tête atteignit l'air libre, des mains puissantes le prirent de sous ses bras et le tirèrent au bord de la rivière.

Des sirènes de polices résonnaient en arrière-plan et des radios crépitaient incessamment. Quelqu'un lui demandait s'il pouvait se lever. Sa réponse fut de vomir le contenu de son estomac sur le sable et regarder ses jointures saigner… comme Sasuke saignait…

- Qu'on lui donne une couverture! aboya quelqu'un.

- Itachi!

- On a une voiture submergée dans la rivière. Tombée directement du pont…

- ...Des témoins affirment qu'il y avait deux passagers…

Une couverture était soudainement drapée autour de ses épaules secouée par la toux. Mikoto s'agenouilla devant lui, lui demanda s'il allait bien.

Non, il n'allait pas bien.

Il ne n'irait jamais bien.

Pas tant qu'il ne savait pas si son frère était en vie.

**o.o.O.O.o.o**

- Ils t'ont porté hors de l'eau et embarqué dans l'ambulance si rapidement que tout ce que j'ai vu, c'était du sang. Les ambulanciers essayaient de te ranimer dans l'ambulance. J'ai laissé mère rouler avec toi, parce que je savais qu'elle serait trop paniquée pour conduire la voiture, que j'ai d'ailleurs prise. À la seconde où ils t'ont emmené en chirurgie, tu es tombé en arrêt cardiaque. Ils ont réussi à te ranimer avec un défibrillateur. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tu étais _toujours_ en salle d'opération, tu as eu ton deuxième arrêt cardiaque. Ils ont dit que tu ne survivrais pas à celui-là.

Sasuke se détendit légèrement. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et sa poigne sur le chandail de son frère desserra. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et il essayait désespérément de rester conscient pendant que son frère lui racontait le reste de l'histoire.

- Tu es tombé dans le coma après ça et tout était assez chaotique au début, mais ensuite les choses se sont calmées… Père est mort dans l'accident. Le devant de la Bentley était complètement détruit.

Itachi remarqua que la prise de son frère était plus molle et le libéra, le recouchant gentiment dans son lit. Sasuke accueillit le geste avec un petit grognement et ferma les yeux.

- Je crois que mère voulait te le dire, mais comme elle ne peut pas vraiment en ce moment, je vais le faire : on déménage.

- … dé… déménage?

Itachi acquiesça même s'il savait que Sasuke ne pouvait pas le voir.

- L'empire de père s'est effondré. Tout notre argent a été pris et si nous continuons à vivre dans la même maison, on va finir à la rue. On va devoir déménager en appartement et Kisame – tu te rappelles de lui? Mon ami de Konoha? Il nous a aidé à trouver un bon logement dans une jolie ville pendant que tu étais… indisponible, et nous avons déjà fini de tout empaqueter.

- Nous… pauvres? croassa Sasuke, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Dans un sens, grimaça Itachi.

- Payer factures d'pital? Comment?

Sasuke savait qu'ils devaient avoir des factures par-dessus la tête. Six mois à la merci de machines coûteuses à l'hôpital valaient sûrement beaucoup d'argent.

- Les assurances.

Et ce fut le moment qu'ils attendaient.

- Ma… m… ma jambe?

Itachi soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, paraissant vingt ans pour une fois et non pas quarante, comme il agissait. Ouvrant ses yeux à nouveau, Sasuke regarda vraiment son frère pour la première fois depuis qu'il était éveillé. Son visage était creux et émacié, comme s'il ne mangeait pas correctement, ce que Sasuke suspectait d'être le cas. Ses cheveux, autrefois brillant de santé, étaient tout emmêlés et n'avait pas leur éclat habituel.

Le plus vieux Uchiwa se rassit sur sa chaise dans une position qui laissait la lueur de la lune se refléter sur son visage de façon à ce qu'il ressemblait à une sorte de messager spirituel venant du paradis.

- Prothèse transfémorale, dit-il. C'est un peu plus cher qu'une prothèse tibiale, mais comme ta jambe a été sectionnée à la mi-cuisse, c'est nécessaire.

Comme si Sasuke comprenait la différence.

- 'tachi? murmura Sasuke, sur le point de s'endormir.

- Mm?

- Pas... qu... quitter?

Pour la première fois en six mois, Itachi eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne vais nulle part.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Donnez des nouvelles! Le meilleur s'en vient ) Je vais essayer de poster à toutes les semaines, sinon à chaque deux semaines si j'ai trop d'empêchement!**


End file.
